Naruto: Ruxaton Zero: The Forgotten One
by Legojunkie
Summary: Naruto leaves Konoha and ends up joining a powerful organization. Number 0. Naruto "Ruxaton" Zero. The Forgotten One.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Minato Namikaze, also known as the Yondaime Hokage and the Yellow Flash, one of the most feared and respected men in the Elemental Nations, was in a very good mood.

It started several hours ago when his wife, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, went into labor. Normally, this would involve a rush to the hospital followed by a period of pain for the mother-to-be, then celebration. However, the circumstances in this case were anything but normal.

For starters, no one but a select few friends knew the pair was married, or even together. The reason for this was the fact that in the Third Great Shinobi War, Minato had developed an incredible jutsu that could take down battalions in seconds. This jutsu was instrumental in ending the war. However, because of this, Minato had many enemies, especially in Iwa. In order to prevent assassins from coming after Kushina, they kept quiet about their relationship, even when they found out Kushina was pregnant.

The other problem was the fact Kushina was the current jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, the strongest of the Biju. Contrary to popular belief, the Biju are not evil, just extremely powerful. Kyuubi, for instance, can cause an earthquake just by taking a step or start a tsunami with a sweep of its tail. They don't try to, it just happens. Eventually the ninja villages began capturing the beasts to seal inside people in order to contain the destructive power and use them as weapons. Kyuubi was the last one to be sealed, and was almost accidental. When the two founders of Konoha, Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha, clashed over who would lead the village, Madara somehow summoned the Kyuubi and used his kekkei genkai, the Sharingan, to control it through illusions. Hashirama used his own kekkei genkai, Mokuton, to capture the beast and then sealed it into his wife, Mito Uzumaki. As Mito neared the end of her life, the Kyuubi was resealed into Kushina.

However, when a female jinchuriki is about to give birth, the seal holding the beast in weakens, creating a possibility of the beast escaping, resulting in the death of its container. Due to these problems, Minato and Kushina went to a secluded bunker along with his predecessor's wife, Biwako, as the midwife and several ANBU Black Ops as guards. The plan was for Minato to hold the seal together as Kushina gave birth. However, something went wrong…or right.

A masked man had held the twins hostage after killing the ANBU and Biwako forcing Minato to rescue them before getting them to safety. While doing so, the man took Kushina and forced the Kyuubi out and proceeded to take control over it. Minato had then beaten the masked man, and seized the opportunity to make a powerful weapon for Konoha. You see, he only married Kushina for her body and her Fuinjutsu; in fact, it was some Uzumaki seals that he stole from her library that served as the basis for the Hiraishin. The fact that she was extremely powerful and the Kyuubi jinchuriki was a plus.

Unfortunately, she only used the Kyuubi's power in emergencies. However, now he could seal it into a child that could be trained to fight using it. And by separating the soul from the chakra it would be easy to control. And he knew which child he'd seal the chakra into: Naruko. She already had a better-developed chakra system. Although, containing Kyuubi's soul would make Naruto an outcast and the chakra would make Naruko a hero, which would make her loved by the populace and more loyal. Oh, well. Naruto could be sacrificed. He didn't particularly want kids anyway, Kushina did. Speaking of which, he'd have to do something to make her not care about Naruto and focus on Natsumi…maybe a seal of some kind…

Anyway, Minato then summoned the Boss of the Toad Summons, Gamabunta, to hold off the Fox while his predecessor, Hiruzen Sarutobi, sealed the soul into Naruto and chakra into Natsumi, unfortunately the sealing cost him his life, along with the hundreds of victims that died before it could be sealed. A meeting of the Council was called soon after, and that was where Minato was now.

The Council was made of three parts: the clan heads: Hiashi Hyuga, Fugaku Uchiha, Shibi Aburame, Tsume Inuzuka, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, and Choza Akimichi, the Civilian Council lead by Saya Haruno, and the three village elders: Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane, and Danzo Shimura. Kushina was a clan head, but she was in the hospital.

As expected, the civilians immediately began calling for Naruto's death, the elders began asking about Natsumi's training, and the clan heads were discussing it among themselves. Minato eventually calmed them down. _This is going to be a long night._


	2. Revelations

I don't own Jack Squat. Or Naruto and Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Chapter 1

Revelations

"Mom! I did it!" shouted a six-year-old, blue-eyed girl with long blonde hair and three whisker marks on each cheek wearing a white t-shirt with the Konoha symbol on it and blue shorts. The girl was practicing the Tree Climbing exercise with her mother.

"Good job, Natsumi!" congratulated a violet-eyed woman with long bright red hair. The woman wore a short maroon kimono with black lining over a black tank top and black shorts. Black fingerless gloves and black sandals along with a forehead protector tied on each shoulder finished the outfit. One forehead protector was Konoha and the other was from Uzu.

"What's going on, Kushina?" asked a man with blue eyes and spiky blond hair. He wore a standard Konoha-nin uniform with two bands each on both of his sleeves, a flak jacket and a forehead protector and sandals. Over this he wore a short-sleeved long white coat, decorated by flame-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Yondaime Hokage" written vertically down the back, and closed on the front by a thin orange rope. He was Minato Namikaze.

"Dad!" the girl yelled as she tackled her father.

The family talked and laughed, but someone wasn't as happy. A six-year-old boy who looked like a young clone of Minato with three whisker marks on each cheek watched from a window. He wore a black shirt and black cargo pants. After watching them for a while, he sat back down on his bed and sighed.

_Every day it's the same thing…_ His parents absolutely doted on his twin sister Natsumi, but didn't even notice him. Kushina acted like he didn't exist, Natsumi ignored him, and Minato only interacted with him the bare minimum. And the villagers scorned and beat him.

_At least I have my friends. _Mikoto and Itachi Uchiha, Teuchi and Ayame Ichiruka, Iruka Umino, Kakashi Hatake, Hana Inuzuka, Yugao Uzuki, Tenzo, Kurenai Yuhi, and Anko Mitarashi. They were the only ones who noticed him and were nice to him. _They _were the closest things to a family he had. However, they didn't know that. He didn't tell them about his family problems.

He sighed as his thoughts turned to something he had debated doing for a while now: running away. He loved his friends, but they had their own lives and couldn't look out for him forever. However, he doubted he would make it far. He had no experience in survival of any kind. And he couldn't go to his friends; they would try to convince him not to go. He sighed once more.

XXXXX Naruto Ruxaton Zero The Forgotten One XXXXX

_**Naruto and Natsumi's seventh birthday…**_

All of Natsumi's friends came and they had a big party…except for Naruto. His friends were all on missions or working at the festival dedicated to the Kyuubi's defeat. Naruto eventually left, deciding to go to the Ichiruka Ramen Stand. However, he didn't make it.

Halfway there he was grabbed by a drunk mob and dragged into an alleyway. Once there, he was beaten and tortured before the crowd threw him into the Forest of Death to die.

XXXXX Naruto Ruxaton Zero The Forgotten One XXXXX

_Uhhhhh…damn villagers… _Naruto groaned as he got up and looked around. _A sewer?_ _Well, let's see if I can find a way out._

As he tried to figure out which way to go, he heard something. _Is that crying?_

He headed in the direction of the crying and arrived at a giant cage with a seal on it. Inside the cage was a red haired woman with fox ears and nine fox tails curled up in the fetal position, crying.

_Is that the Kyuubi? She doesn't look like an engine of destruction…_ For a few moments his kind nature wanting to help her warred with his thoughts that it was a trick. Kindness won.

Naruto entered the cage and approached the woman and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, are you alright."

The Kyuubi's head shot up and looked at him with crimson slitted eyes before she tackled him and began sobbing into his chest, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Naruto was extremely confused. He had a beautiful woman who was the soul of the Kyuubi crying into his chest. He eventually tried to comfort her by hugging her and said, "It's okay…It's okay."

Eventually the Kyuubi attempted to stop crying; "The villagers (sniff) hate you because of me. Why are you being so nice?"

"I suppose you can say I'm too kind for my own good. But everyone says you're a monster, so why are you sorry?"

"It's a long story…" Naruto listened as the Kyuubi told him about how she was first sealed, resealed, released and forced to attack Konoha. "…And the next thing I know, I'm sealed inside you without my power."

"Then don't be sorry. If it's anyone's fault it's that masked guy's. You were forced to attack and you have no control over the villagers."

"But…"

"No buts."

"…Thank you."

Naruto took the time to really look at the Kyuubi. She had medium length red hair, red slitted eyes, fangs, and whisker marks like him and his sister. She wore a red dress that hugged her body and was wet from tears. "So…where are we, Kyuubi?

"Your mind."

"My mind's a sewer…great."

The Kyuubi giggled, "You know you can change it right?"

"Got it." Soon the sewer was replaced with a beautiful landscape, and the cage with a collar. "By the way, we never properly introduced ourselves. My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"My name is Akane, and the pleasure is all mine."

* * *

Pairing:

Naruto/Akane (Kyuubi)/Kushina/Natsumi/Xion


	3. Escape

Chapter 2

Escape

_**1 year later…**_

It was getting late, and Natsumi's birthday party and the Kyuubi festival were beginning to end. Naruto was in his room.

_Let's see: clothes, check; food, check; camping supplies, check…_

_**This is the fifth time you've gone over this; you have everything.**_

_I know…I'm just nervous, Akane._

Akane had quickly become Naruto's best friend. She had trained him and taught him to survive. He could tell her anything and she would listen. Well…maybe all but one thing. He couldn't tell her about the crush he had on her.

Naruto chuckled, an eight-year-old boy, in love with a demoness that was who knows exactly how much older. Like that would ever work out.

_**It's almost time to go. Your parents are going to bed.**_

Naruto waited another hour before he opened the window and climbed down to the ground. He quickly left the compound, and quickly created several Shadow Clones leave letters for his friends.

One Clone was just dropping off the last two letters to Itachi and Mikoto when he heard a voice, "What are you doing?"

clone Naruto turned to see Itachi watching him, "Sorry." With that, the clone dispelled.

Itachi frowned. _Shadow Clone? I didn't think Minato taught them that yet._ He picked up the letter addressed to him and read it. His frown deepened.

_Living with a family that doesn't even know he exists? I know sensei, and she would never abandon her son. She was so excited when she found out she was pregnant, and even more so when she discovered she would have twins. There has to be an explanation. And Minato couldn't have just abandoned his son, could he?_

Itachi looked up at the sky. _…I trust Naruto. He wouldn't lie about this kind of thing. But I will get to the bottom of this. And when I do…I _will_ find you, Naruto._

XXXXX Naruto Ruxaton Zero The Forgotten One XXXXX

_**The Next Day…**_

All of Naruto's friends had gathered to discuss what they had read in Naruto's letters. Earlier that day, Itachi had gone to visit the Namikaze's and asked about Naruto. The response had not been what he expected.

_**Flashback**_

Itachi knocked on the Namikaze family door. Kushina opened it and smiled at her former student, "Itachi! It's great to see you! Come on in."

"It's nice to see you too, sensei. I was wondering if Naruto was home, I'd like to talk to him."

"Natsumi is in her room, still asleep."

"Not Natsumi, Naruto."

Kushina looked at him confused, "Who's-"

"Kushina! Can you go get me pick me up some new kunai?" Minato asked as he walked in, "Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there, Itachi."

"Of course, Minato. I'm afraid I'll have to see you later Itachi."

As Kushina headed out, Itachi turned to Minato, "Sir, I was wondering if Naruto was home."

"He's still sleeping, I checked on him before I came down. I will tell him you came by, though."

"Okay."

_**Flashback Over**_

"The scary part was that Kushina acted like she had never heard the name Naruto, and I checked Naruto's room and no one was there, so Minato couldn't have checked on him." Itachi told them.

"This doesn't make any sense! We know Kushina and Sensei! They wouldn't abandon their son!" argued Kakashi, a lazy man with tall and spiky white hair, and he wore his forehead protector with the left side lowered to cover his left eye, a mask that covered his nose and lower face, and the standard Konoha shinobi outfit with iron-plated gloves. He was also, for once, not reading his ever-present Icha Icha book.

"But Naruto wouldn't lie to us! And think about it, have we ever seen Minato and Kushina with Naruto?" yelled Hana, a woman with brown hair arranged in a neat ponytail with bangs framing each side of her face and the traditional fang-like tattoos of the Inuzuka clan on both of her cheeks, in addition to a tattoo on her upper right arm that resembled a flower. Hana wore an unzipped, pocket less, form-fitting variation of the Konoha flak jacket. She also wore a pair of form-fitting shorts cut just above the knee.

As the group thought about it, they slowly realized they hadn't. They often saw Minato, Kushina, and Natsumi; but they never saw Naruto with them except on rare occasions.

XXXXX Naruto Ruxaton Zero The Forgotten One XXXXX

While Naruto's friends talked, Kushina Uzumaki was pacing in the living room of her house. Minato had just taken Natsumi to visit some friends, and she was alone. However, she just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, _very_ wrong.

She had felt it this morning when she woke up, and it intensified when Itachi visited. When Itachi had used the name Naruto, she had first thought he meant Natsumi. But it was clear that he hadn't, and expected her to know who he was. And the name itself, it seemed familiar, like a distant memory…a distant memory that was setting off alarms in her head.

Kushina eventually sat down and began to meditate. She soon found herself in her mindscape, a replica of her old home, Uzu. She immediately headed to the area where her memories were stored. Once there, she began sorting through them, looking for any trace of the name Naruto.

After searching for a while, she started to get frustrated. All she could find was the book character from Jiraiya's book. She was about to leave when something caught her eye. She went to the back of the back of the area and found two seals. A Memory Suppressor Seal connected to a Genjutsu Seal. She examined it and noticed that the Genjutsu seal basically made anything that could cause the Memory Seal to break invisible to her eyes.

The seal was tricky, but Kushina wasn't a Fuinjutsu expert for nothing. She quickly created a seal to destroy the Memory and Genjutsu seals and activated it. Once destroyed, she was hit with a rush of the hidden memories, but the most recent drew her attention.

_**Flashback**_

"What the hell! You're asking me to ignore Naruto!" Kushina yelled from the hospital bed she was in. It was only a day after the attack.

"That man is still out there, we need to train Natsumi to be able to beat him." Minato argued.

"That doesn't mean we have to ignore Naruto! We can train both of them."

"But-Never mind. You're too stubborn for your own good, Kushina. Memory Suppressor Seal!"

_**Flashback End**_

"MINATO! YOU BASTARD!"

Everyone in Konoha heard Kushina, and felt the massive Killing Intent coming from her.

_What the hell did Lord Hokage/Minato/sensei/dad/I do?_

Hell has no fury like a woman scorned.

XXXXX Naruto Ruxaton Zero The Forgotten One XXXXX

Naruto was walking down the road with the wind running through his hair and a smile on his face. _Free…finally free._ _The beginning of a new life. Now I just wish I could tell Akane…_

_**Tell me what, Naruto?**_

_Crap._ Naruto thought she had been sleeping. _Well… _Naruto closed his eyes and opened them in his mindscape. Akane was standing in front of him, arms crossed, with a curious expression on her face. Naruto fidgeted, "Well…uh…you see…_Sigh_…I love you."

Akane blinked…and blinked again before her jaw dropped. Naruto looked down. _I knew she wouldn't-_

Naruto lost all forms of coherent thought as Akane tackled him to the ground in a passionate kiss. The couple kissed until they had to separate for air and stared at each other.

"Wow…" Naruto breathed out.

Akane blushed, **"That's my line."**

"I guess this makes us boyfriend/girlfriend?"

"**What do you think?"**

XXXXX Naruto Ruxaton Zero The Forgotten One XXXXX

It had been a week since Naruto confessed to Akane. Every moment Naruto didn't have to be focused on the task at hand, he was in his mindscape.

Naruto was walking down the road when a pair of thugs stepped out of the forest on both sides of the road. One was a large oaf with a wooden club while the other was skinny and had a rusty knife.

"Alright kid, hand over your belongings and no one gets hurt."

Naruto's answer was to pull out a pair of kunai knives and get into a combat stance. The two thugs charged. Naruto ducked under the club and stabbed the skinny one in his knife hand, causing him to drop it. He dodged another swing of the club that hit and knocked out the skinny guy.

The one with the club leaned over his partner, "Duh…Are you okay, Bob?"

Naruto quietly sneaked away into the forest, he might be able to handle them, but he didn't want to risk it. Besides, they might have back up.

Naruto walked through the forest carefully, not wanting to be seen, however, luck wasn't on his side.

"There he is!"

Naruto cursed, they did have back up. He ran through the trees until he tripped on a root. As he got up, he noticed a hollow in the tree just big enough to fit him. He quickly hid himself in it, but the bandits stopped just outside.

One of the bandits noticed the hollow and began to approach it. Naruto closed his eyes, and suddenly fell back, and felt like he was falling. The bandit looked in the hollow, but he found nothing but shadows.

XXXXX Naruto Ruxaton Zero The Forgotten One XXXXX

Naruto fell onto a hard surface and opened his eyes to see a black swirling mass close above him. He looked around and found himself above a ruined village on an island. He was on a balcony of a large white castle, or ruins of one at least, that was in the center of the village.

_Where the hell am I? Akane, any ideas?_

_**I have no idea, Naruto. I've never seen or heard of a place like this.**_

Naruto entered the castle and began to explore, trying to find a way out. He eventually came to what appeared to be a courtyard. In the center of the courtyard were fourteen statues of different people, each with a different weapon in hand. Naruto approached the statues and began to read them.

**Number I**

**Xemnas**

**The Superior of the In-Between**

**Number II**

**Xigbar**

**The Freeshooter**

**Number III**

**Xaldin**

**The Whirlwind Lancer**

**Number IV**

**Vexen**

**The Chilly Academic**

**Number V**

**Lexaeus**

**The Silent Hero**

**Number VI**

**Zexion**

**The Cloaked Schemer**

**Number VII**

**Saix**

**The Luna Diviner**

**Number VIII**

**Axel**

**The Flurry of Dancing Flames**

**Number IX**

**Demyx**

**The Melodious Nocturne**

**Number X**

**Luxord**

**The Gambler of Fate**

**Number XI**

**Marluxia**

**The Graceful Assassin**

**Number XII**

**Larxene**

**The Savage Nymph**

**Number XIII**

**Roxas**

**The Key of Destiny**

**Number -XIII**

**Xion**

**The Key of Fate**

_**Seems like a team of some kind.**_

Before Naruto could respond, he heard a new voice in his head. _More like…an organization._

Naruto was in his mindscape at Akane's side in a flash, and saw a figure wearing a black cloak, black gloves, and black boots.

"Who are you?" Naruto demanded, "And what are you doing in my head?" Akane had shifted to her fox form, although only the size of a horse, and growled.

The man pulled back his hood, revealing silver hair that reached his mid-back and orange eyes, "I mean you no harm. As for who I am…I am Xemnas."


	4. Organization XIII

Chapter 3

Organization XIII

"Xemnas? As in the Superior of the In-Between? Like the statue?" Naruto questioned.

"The very same. Although I am only a projection of the true Xemnas's mind. The real Xemnas made me and charged me with finding someone to free us from our stone prison. I found you."

"…Maybe you should start at the beginning."

Xemnas nodded, "It began several centuries ago, when pirates plagued this island. A group of thirteen individuals, including myself, came together to try to find a way to fight the pirates. The scientist of the group, Vexen, created a formula to give us powerful abilities. It worked. Each of us gained control of a different element. And with these newfound powers, we drove off the pirates, and built the fortress to protect the civilians."

"However, power came with its price. We couldn't feel. Happiness…anger…sadness…emotions that had filled our lives were now gone. We tried to find ways to bring our emotions back, and the quest drove us almost to insanity. We experimented on the very people we once protected. Eventually, Vexen developed a reverse to the formula. However, the change back had the side effect of turning us to stone."

"As they were imprisoned, Xemnas quickly created me and sent me out into the world. I believe that the nature of your tenant's chakra can break the curse. And you will be rewarded, should you choose."

Naruto and Akane looked at each other. Naruto finally replied, "I'll do it, but what would the reward be?"

"You will be given the opportunity to become a member of our organization. Vexen, in his attempts to find a cure, found a way to correct the side-effect of the original formula, so you will keep you emotions."

"Is there anything else that I need to know?"

"Due to the fact that the formula changes your DNA, you will not be related to any family you have anymore. This will also break any seal on you, as they are keyed to your DNA."

"Hold on, that means Akane's spirit will be released, and she can't survive for long without her body or a person to be sealed into. If gaining power means losing her, then you can take your offer and shove it up your ass!" Akane, who had been listening to the discussion, blushed. Naruto was being presented an incredible offer, and he would give it up for her safety.

Xemnas ignored Naruto's choice of words and mused, "She's a spirit you say…and where would her body be?"

"Sealed inside my twin sister."

"I often traveled in my spirit form, using my powers over Nothingness to keep myself from fading. I should be able to transport her soul back to her body."

Silence reigned, before Naruto spoke up, "Can you give us a moment… This is a lot to take in."

"Certainly. When you are finished, pump some of your partner's chakra into the monument." With that, Xemnas vanished.

Naruto turned to Akane as she returned to her human form. "What should I do? On one hand, this offer is a once-in-a-lifetime deal. And I will finally be able to escape the Namikaze name for good. But I don't want to lose you." He had finally confessed his feelings, but they would have to be separated for a while.

Akane hugged him, **"Take the offer. We'll miss each other, sure, but the seal on Natsumi is weaker than this one. I won't be able to break free, but you could release me without Natsumi or me dying, with the right seal of course."**

"If you say so…I'm going to miss you."

**I'm going to miss you, too."** Akane kissed him before he returned to the real world. He placed his hands on the monument.

"Let's do this."

XXXXX Naruto Ruxaton Zero The Forgotten One XXXXX

Things were finally quieting down in Konoha. After chewing Minato out, Kushina had immediately gone to the Fire Daimyo and told him about the situation with evidence. He was furious, and immediately granted her requests for a divorce and gave her full custody over Natsumi. Afterwards, she explained what had happened to Natsumi.

Now, Natsumi was usually a sweet and kind girl, if a little hyperactive. But when she found out that the "figment of her imagination" her father, correction, _Minato_ told her to ignore was really her brother…it was Kushina all over again. She refused to have anything to do with him.

Speaking of Natsumi, the blonde girl was lying on her bed in the new Uzumaki compound, since both females renounced the Namikaze name and moved out with their belongings. She closed her eyes and sighed. Her feelings about her brother were confusing. She wanted to find him and apologize, that was clear, but everything else was confusing.

A few months ago, she had tripped while running outside. Her brother had helped her up. She had been dizzy and blamed the dizziness on why the "figment of her imagination" felt real. Regardless, she had felt safe in his arms and had blushed before running off. The feeling had stayed in her thoughts and she soon gained a crush on her "imaginary friend." And now her crush turns out to be her brother.

She finally decided to find her mother and get her mind off these thoughts. However, when she opened her eyes, she found herself in Konoha's main square. Even stranger, it was deserted. Or so she thought.

"**So…you're Natsumi…"**

Natsumi whirled around, a came face-to-face with a woman. She had medium length red hair, red slitted eyes, fangs, and whisker marks like her. She wore a red dress that hugged her body, and she had nine fox tails and a pair of fox ears.

Naruko's eyes widened, "Kyuubi…but how…I'm only supposed to have the chakra!"

"**And who had the soul? Hmm? Oh, that's right, your brother, not that you care."**

Natsumi usually didn't anger easily, but her brother was an extremely sore subject. But before she started yelling, she realized something that scared her, "If you're here…then does that mean…Naruto's…dead?"

"**Like you care."**

This time Natsumi didn't hold back, "TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO NARUTO OR I'LL RIP OFF YOUR TAILS AND MAKE YOU EAT THEM!"

Akane raised an eyebrow. _**First time I ever heard that threat.**_ She was about to yell in return when she noticed something. There was desperation in Natsumi's eyes. She really wanted to know. The demoness frowned before looking at Natsumi's recent memories. What she found made her other eyebrow raise.

"**I suppose your lack of caring was because of a trick, but I'm still not telling you."**

Natsumi was about to yell again, but common sense caught up with her. Arguing with the strongest of the Biju wasn't smart, especially since said demoness thought she didn't care about her brother. So she tried a different approach. She got down on her knees and begged, "Please…tell me."

Akane thought for a moment, **"He isn't dead, I'll tell you that."**

Akane turned to leave when she heard Natsumi say, "Thank you." and then leave the mindscape.

"**Don't mention it." **_**Maybe she isn't as bad as I thought.**_

XXXXX Naruto Ruxaton Zero The Forgotten One XXXXX

Kushina was in the living room, sitting on the sofa with her head in her hands. She had been like this since she, Itachi, Hana, and Kakashi lost Naruto's trail in a tree hollow. The nearby bandits, after a brutal beating, confessed to chasing a boy that matched Naruto's description, but he just disappeared. And Kushina's squad had to give up the search.

_I hope he's all right. I need to apologize. No child should be abandoned by his or her parents._ At this thought she winced. He thought that she and Minato abandoned him. Judging by the letters, he actually considered Mikoto to be the closest thing he had to a mother, if anyone. She shook her head, self-pity wouldn't help; she had to make it up to him. _Even if he doesn't see me as his mother anymore, I _will _make it up to him._

She picked up a photo album Mikoto had given her. It contained a copy of every picture Mikoto and Naruto's friends had of the blond boy. She finally got the nerve to open it. She smiled, even as a tear ran down her face, as she saw Naruto growing up. Playing with Hana and the Haimaru triplets when they were puppies…training with Itachi…eating ramen at Ichiruka's…arguing with Anko…

She was distracted when Natsumi entered the room. "Uh…Mom…I've got something to tell you. It's about the Kyuubi…and Naruto."

XXXXX Naruto Ruxaton Zero The Forgotten One XXXXX

_**Seven Years Later…**_

A slender woman in her thirties was crouched behind a rock. She had light green eyes and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back with a top-knot tied with a dark blue band and with four bangs at the front, of which two were short, with one covering her right eye, and two were long, crossing each other on her chest, just below her chin. She wore a long-sleeved dark blue dress that fell just below the knees that was closed at the front with a zip, and was kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covered up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wore a mesh shirt that covered more of her upper body than her dress, but stopped short of covering her shoulders and still left a sizeable cleavage. She also wore shorts that were the same color as her dress and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wore a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along with high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees. Her name was Mei Terumi.

Mei, the Leader of the Bloodline Rebels, cursed as she dodged yet another attack from a fully transformed Yagura. Yagura, the Yondaime Mizukage, was the jinchuriki of the Sanbi, the Three-Tailed Demon Turtle, and had fully transformed into the Biju.

She thought about how they got to this point. The Bloodline Rebels started the rebellion when Yagura started killing off kekkei genkai users. They mostly stuck to guerrilla warfare until Kumo gave them some much-needed supplies and troops, including one of their jinchuriki, Yugito Nii, container of the Nibi, the Two-Tailed Demon Cat. The rebels attacked Kiri, and Yugito even used her full Biju state.

They decimated the enemy, but then Yagura showed up. No one had known he was a jinchuriki. Let alone one that was a tail stronger and had a superior element to Yugito. She had hit him with a single Bijudama before she was forced to turn back to human form. And now they were just trying to survive his attacks.

Mei found herself behind a ruined building with her bodyguards; Ao and Chojuro; and Yugito.

Her first bodyguard, Chojuro, had short tufty blue hair, dark eyes, and pointed, shark-like teeth. He wore square, black-rimmed glasses connected to what appeared to be headphones, a blue pinstriped shirt and camouflage pattern pants. Also, he wore his forehead protector on the front of his holster that he used to carry Hiramekarei. The sword itself was wrapped in bandages leaving only the double hilt visible. He also had shuriken holsters strapped onto each of his legs.

The other, Ao, was a middle-aged man with a patch over his right eye, under which he hid a Byakugan that he took from a Hyuga clan member he defeated. He wore a talisman in each ear with the kanji for a humble form of "to hear" written on them twice on each side. The talismans react when his Byakugan is under threat and will protect it from anyone, even himself. He also wore a striped shirt and pants with seemingly the same pattern, and a green robe over them.

Yugito was a young woman with long, straight blonde hair bound with taut bandages and dark eyes wearing a short-sleeved black and purple blouse, black pants both of which had a design similar to clouds on them, purple fingerless gloves, a chain of white beads wound around her left hand, and bandages around her arms and legs as well as a red belt around her waist.

"Any ideas?" Mei asked hopefully. Before the others could respond, they heard a loud yell, "Dragon Twister!"

They looked up to see a blue metal dragon with a large figure on top fire a concentrated beam of slicing wind at the Sanbi, causing it to roar in pain. The dragon transformed into six lances as the figure fell and landed on the ground.

The main shaft of the lances was periwinkle in the center, with each of the ends being purple; the periwinkle and purple sections separated by a small gold band. One end of the Lance was shaped like the top half of the Nobody symbol and is colored purple. The other end seemed to be the lower half of the Nobody symbol, and was also purple.

The figure was mysterious, wearing a black leather hooded cloak with a silver zipper as well as black pants, black boots, and black gloves. The hood was up and you couldn't see his face. He was soon joined by two others in the same outfit.

One of the newcomers summoned a pair of Ethereal Blades that looked like straight rods of red energy. The Sanbi roared as the figure twirled his weapons. "Eternal Rain of Nothingness."

The figure vanished as thousands of his blades made a dome around the Sanbi. Suddenly, they began to shoot at the beast, embedding themselves in it. The Sanbi roared in pain as the thousands of Ethereal Blades began to detonate in a large explosion.

When the dust cleared, the rebel's eyes widened upon seeing Yagura struggling to stay standing. The third figure approached with a lexicon with a dark grey cover, embossed with three white, intertwined Nobody emblems. The back bore the outline of another Nobody logo. The spine of the book displayed a Roman numeral VI, along with the title "_Hallucination: Another Side__,"_ superimposed over yet another Nobody symbol.

The figure walked forward until he was in front of Yagura before snapping his lexicon open, "Illusion Release!"

Yagura glowed as he cried out in pain before falling unconscious. The figure caught his body as it fell before laying him down gently. Mei approached the closest figure, the one with the Ethereal Blades, and asked, "Who are you?"

"Yagura was under a powerful genjutsu. My subordinate broke it, and I would advise seeing what the last thing that he remembers is before you persecute him."

_If someone could capture a Kage, and a jinchuriki at that, in a genjutsu… _Mei frowned, "You still haven't told me who you are."

The lead figure turned to her as a portal of black energy appeared behind them, "I am Xemnas, Superior of the In-Between, and Number I of Organization XIII." With that, the figures stepped back into the portal and disappeared.

* * *

Before you start complaining, a Bijudama had already hit Yagura as well as whatever other jutsu the rebels had hit him with. The Dragon Twister and Eternal Rain of Nothingness were just the finisher that made him lose his full transformation.


	5. Ruxaton Zero

Chapter 4

Ruxaton Zero

Over the last seven years, Natsumi had grown immensely. She had trained her butt off so that she could hopefully find and bring her brother home one day. She had trained in both Taijutsu and Kenjutsu, learned how to dispel Genjutsu, and was at an intermediate level in Fuinjutsu, practiced chakra control, learned several non-elemental jutsu, and practiced elemental exercises/learned jutsu for all three of her affinities: wind, water, and lightning.

She had hit puberty early and was quite developed and beautiful for her age. Her blonde hair was arranged into two ponytails that reached her butt. She now wore a red shirt that exposed the belly covered by a short sleeveless dark blue undone jacket with white bell-sleeves covering red gloves that reached the elbows. She also wore a dark blue skirt with red lines down the side over dark blue shorts along with dark blue sandals.

Her relationship with Akane had also improved. Although Akane refused to spill about Naruto's last whereabouts, she _had_ accidently let slip about the relationship between her and her former host. Kushina ended up having a major freak-out with that information, and Natsumi had felt jealous, but surely that was because it meant Akane was closer to Naruto than his own twin…right?"

A few weeks ago, she had graduated from the Ninja Academy as the Rookie of the Year. She had then been placed in an apprenticeship under Anko. A week ago they were sent on a joint mission with Team 7, consisting of Sai, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno with Kakashi as their sensei.

Anko was a woman with light brown eyes and violet hair done up in a short, somewhat spiky ponytail who wore a tan overcoat, complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretched from her neck down to her thighs, a dark orange mini-skirt, a forehead protecter, a small pendant that looked like a snake fang on a thick cord, shin guards, and a dark blue belt around her waist that connected to her skirt that had an appendage-like sash. She had a fun and sadistic personality. She had been experimented on by her former sensei, Orochimaru, and had since been disliked by Konoha's population. She was also a great friend to her student.

Sai was a boy with short jet-black hair, ink black eyes, and extremely pale skin. He carried a small backpack, and wore a short black jacket with two vertical red stripes, and a high collared midriff shirt, black pants, shinobi sandals and gloves with his index and thumb fingers exposed. He was a quiet boy that enjoyed drawing. She got along well with him, although he acted strange sometimes.

Sakura Haruno was a disgrace to shinobi. She had bright pink hair, green eyes, and fair skin, wearing a red qipao dress with white circular designs without sleeves and with a zipper, and tight dark green shorts. She was also a die-hard fangirl of her other teammate, and spent all her time trying to impress him instead of training. She also hated Natsumi because she believed that Natsumi was seducing Sasuke.

Said love was named Sasuke Uchiha. He had spiky black hair with a blue tint and onyx eyes. He wore a blue, short-sleeved shirt with a raised collar and had the Uchiha crest on the back, white arm warmers, and white shorts. The son of Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha, he was arrogance at it's best. Ever since a mysterious man murdered all of the Uchiha clan except Sasuke, Itachi, and Mikoto, he had become a power hungry, arrogant bastard. He also kept trying to get Natsumi marry him because she was, and quote, "A strong woman with powerful parents that would make a perfect breeding factory." Let's just say that she hated his guts and leave it at that.

Not long after they started their mission, two missing-nin, the Demon Brothers, attacked Tazuna, the client they were escorting. Natsumi and Anko took them down quickly. They decided to continue, and encountered another missing-nin, Zabuza Momochi, who, after a long battle with Kakashi and Anko, was saved by an accomplice disguised as a hunter-nin.

Zabuza was a tall man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He wore bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face and his forehead protector sideways on his head. The rest of his outfit consisted of a sleeveless black shirt and matching pants, complete with a waist-guard and striped wrist and leg warmers.

His accomplice was a young woman with long black hair wearing a moss green, striped turtleneck sweater and a split skirt in matching color that reached down to her knees. On the outside of that, she wore a green blue short kimono with white edges, and around her waist a green brown obi, in the same fabric as her sweater, with a fringed trail. She also wore light brown platoon sandals with blue green straps. Covering her face was a white mask with thin, curved eyeholes and a red wavy design in place of the mouth, as well as the Kirigakure symbol on the forehead.

They trained, and a week later Zabuza returned with his accomplice and attacked, which brings us to our current situation.

While their senseis fought Zabuza and Sai and Sakura protected Tazuna, the accomplice had trapped Natsumi and Sasuke in a dome of ice mirrors, and senbon needles had immobilized Sasuke and put him in a near death state. Natsumi had used Akane's power to break out of the mirrors and began to defeat her opponent. However, before she could finish her, the missing-nin stopped fighting in order to jump in front of Zabuza.

Zabuza had been immobilized by Anko's snake summons and Kakashi was about to kill him with his Raikiri. His accomplice jumped in front of him intending to take the hit herself. However fate had other plans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsumi was running towards the battle, watching, as her opponent jumped in front of Zabuza, intending to take the Raikiri that Kakashi was about to kill him with. Time seemed to slow as Zabuza's eyes widened as he yelled, "Haku!"

Two figures appeared between Haku and Kakashi, one with arms raised in front of him. "Dark Barrier."

A transparent dome of dark blue energy covered the newcomers, Zabuza, and Haku just in time to be hit by the Raikiri. The Raikiri bent the dome slightly before Kakashi jumped back, having failed to break the barrier, as the other stranger freed Zabuza.

The first stranger had spiky silver hair and blue eyes with traces of yellow in them. He wore a dark grey skintight long-sleeved shirt and black jeans with a black belt with a belt buckle shaped like a zero. He also wore black steel-toed combat boots and black fingerless gloves. Covering the arms were pauldrons and bracers, both as crimson as blood.

His partner was a girl with short black hair and blue eyes. She wore a black tank top with a silver heart outline on the back, black cargo pants, black gloves, and black, heeled boots. Both of them looked like they were the same age as Natsumi and Team 7.

Upon seeing them, particularly the male, Natsumi almost got a headache from Akane. _**He's here! He's here! HE'S FINALLY HERE!" **_Natsumi's eyes widened and her heart quickened, there was only one person who Akane would react like that to. Her eyes locked onto the man, and she faintly whispered, "Naruto…"

The man smirked, "Saving your ass again, you old booze hound. What am I going to do with you and Haku?"

Zabuza's eye twitched, "How many times do I have to tell you…DON'T CALL ME AN OLD BOOZE HOUND! If it wasn't for the fact that I'm in the middle of a fight I would rip you apart."

The figure dropped the barrier before turning to the missing-nin, "You threaten me every time I call you that and I'm still alive. Anyway, we've got bigger problems."

Zabuza stretched before asking, "What could be a bigger problem than your smartass mouth and a group of Konoha nin trying to kill me?" The stranger pointed to the end of the bridge. Standing there was a midget in a black suit with grey hair and black glasses in front of a large amount of thugs with sharp pointy objects.

"Gato…" Zabuza growled.

"So the 'Demon of the Hidden Mist' isn't as bad as he's made out to be. Oh well. I wasn't planning to pay you anyway." Gato smirked.

"Kakashi, we're no longer enemies. I have no use for the bridge builder anymore."

"Agreed."

Gato continued, "Now, kill the men and bring the women to me. I could use some new slaves. On second thought…kill the pinky, she's an ugly bitch. However, the blond, the slut, Zabuza's partner, and Zabuza's friend are quite the lookers."

The stranger stiffened, "Zabuza…as much as I know you want his head…I plan to get there first!" The stranger charged as he held his arm out. The shinobi were slightly startled, as the very darkness around him seemed to solidify into a pitch-black nodachi.

And then he was upon them, his sword cutting down dozens of thugs in seconds, with Zabuza right behind him. The Konoha nin including a revived Sasuke, Tazuna, Haku, and the recently arrived citizens of Nami no Kuni who had come to help watched as two men destroyed Gato's army.

"Damn." Anko muttered.

"I know. But Gato pissed him off with that last comment. He hates rapists with a passion." commented the unnamed girl.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked.

"My name is Xion, and my partner there is called Ruxaton."

"Ruxaton and Xion..." Anko pulled out a Bingo Book and looked through it before stopping at a page passing it to Naruko, "Might as well read up."

Entry 666

**Name: **Ruxaton Zero

**Titles:** Dark Guardian

**Bloodline:** N/A

**Weapon:** Kanesada

**Affinities:** Wind, Water, Lightning

**Team:** N/A

**Teammates:** Xion

**Rank:** Freelancer

**Status:** C-Rank

**Village:** N/A

**Skills-**

**Ninjutsu:** Chunin

**Taijutsu:** Genin

**Genjutsu:** Genin

**Kenjutsu:** Special Jonin

**Fuinjutsu:** Special Jonin

**Notes:** Known for killing off dozens of bandit camps with nothing but his sword and unique Darkness related techniques.

**Recommended Action: **Try to invite to join Konoha. If declined then respect his decision. If combat is necessary then Genin and Chunin proceed with caution and Jonin be wary.

Entry 667

**Name: **Xion

**Titles:** The Key of Fate

**Bloodline:** N/A

**Weapon:** Kingdom Key

**Affinities:** Lightning, Fire

**Team:** N/A

**Teammates:** Ruxaton Zero

**Rank:** Freelancer

**Status:** C-Rank

**Village:** N/A

**Skills-**

**Ninjutsu:** Chunin

**Taijutsu:** Genin

**Genjutsu:** Chunin

**Kenjutsu:** Special Jonin

**Fuinjutsu:** Genin

**Notes:** Known for killing off dozens of bandit camps with nothing but her weapon and unique Light related techniques.

**Recommended Action: **Try to invite to join Konoha. If declined then respect his decision. If combat is necessary then Genin and Chunin proceed with caution and Jonin be wary.

Naruko was about to return the Bingo Book when some pages blew and it landed on another entry.

Entry 1

**Name: **Xemnas

**Titles:** The Superior of the In-Between, Number I, Hero of Kiri

**Bloodline:** N/A

**Weapon:** Interdiction

**Affinities:** N/A

**Team:** Organization XIII, presumed leader

**Teammates:** Two unknown members confirmed, presumed to have thirteen total.

**Rank:** N/A

**Status:** S-Rank

**Village:** N/A

**Skills-**

**Ninjutsu:** N/A

**Taijutsu:** N/A

**Genjutsu:** N/A

**Kenjutsu:** Kage

**Fuinjutsu:** N/A

**Notes:** Successfully took down Yagura, the Yondaime Mizukage and Sanbi jinchuriki, in full demon transformation with the help of two unknown members of Organization XIII.

**Recommended Action: **Try to avoid conflict. All shinobi low A-rank and lower avoid. High A-rank and up engage at your own risk.

Natsumi whistled at the information on Xemnas before handing the book back to Anko and returned to watching the end of the slaughter.

Ruxaton impaled the last thug on his sword before turning to Zabuza, "I believe the victor is me."

Zabuza stabbed his blade into the ground before glaring, "You got a head start."

"We're shinobi, we don't play fair." Ruxaton replied before turning to Gato.

The midget was cowering in fear as the man approached him, "Wait, please! I'll give you anything! Just don't kill me!"

Ruxaton stopped, "Bank account information, now."

Gato quickly scribbled the info onto a piece of paper and gave it to him. Ruxaton pocketed it before dismissing his weapon and grabbing Gato by the neck.

"Hey! What are you doing! You're supposed to let me go! That was the deal!" Gato cried out.

"Correction: The deal was for me to not kill you. Got it? Now, as your new secretary, I believe you have an appointment with the citizens of Nami no Kuni." Ruxaton smirked as he kicked Gato into the crowd of Nami citizens. He then rejoined the group of Missing-nin, Konoha shinobi, and his partner as the crowd dragged the screaming midget to his doom.

"Damn…I don't even think I'm that harsh. I would have just killed him." Zabuza muttered.

"And that's why you are seen as a blood-thirsty killer with no brain." replied Ruxaton, "Oh, did you hear the news about Kiri?"

"What news? I haven't heard anything new since last time we met."

"Yagura's been overthrown, and the leader of the Bloodline Rebels is the new Mizukage. She also pardoned the Seven Swordsmen and lifted the death penalty on clans with kekkei genkai."

"That so? Great, we can finally go home. I'll see you around." Zabuza and Haku quickly left, although not before Haku hugged Ruxaton and Xion and said a quick good-bye. Ruxaton and Xion then turned to the Konoha shinobi.

"I don't think I've properly introduced myself. Name's Ruxaton Zero." Ruxaton said with a smirk while holding his hand out.

Kakashi shook it and said, "Kakashi Hatake. These are my genin: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai."

"…You drew the short end of the stick on genin placements, didn't you?"

"…What makes you say that?"

"From what I heard about the Uchiha Massacre and the way the Uchiha is glaring at me, I'm guessing he's a power-hungry 'Avenger' with the usual Uchiha arrogance thrown in." Sasuke gritted his teeth. _How dare he disrespect the almighty, elite, and powerful Uchiha Clan!_

"The girl is a useless fangirl judging by the way she's staring at the Uchiha and drooling." Sasuke looked at Sakura and noticed that that was exactly what she was doing. He shivered. _Thank Kami I woke up before she could rape me._

_Sasuke is soooo hoooot! _(Legojunkie, "I think I just died a little inside writing that.")

"And the other guy is staring at me creepily, is he gay?" Sai just kept staring and smiling. _I must report to the Master when we return. And then he will reward his loyal servant Sai._

Ruxaton's description of the genin caused Anko and Natsumi to fall over laughing, and even made Kakashi chuckle. "And who are you lovely ladies?" Ruxaton continued.

"Name's Anko Mitarashi, thanks for the laugh, I needed that."

"Natsumi Uzumaki. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Ruxaton nodded. _Just Uzumaki? I wonder what happened in Konoha when I left. But first things first... _While he was thinking, Xion spoke up, "When are you going back to Konoha?"

"Once the bridge is finished, why?"

"We are on the way there ourselves. You see, It's getting harder and harder for freelance shinobi to find work. Most people feel safer asking a shinobi village for help, so most of the time getting work is just a bit of luck in being at the right place at the right time. So we decided it would be a good idea to join one. Konoha was the one we ended up deciding on."

Kakashi nodded, "Well if you don't mind waiting a few days we can escort you there."

The pair looked at each other, "Fine with us."


	6. Reunions

Chapter 5

Reunions

Ruxaton, AKA Naruto, was sitting on the roof of Tazuna's house looking out towards the ocean on night watch duty while his Shadow Clones patrolled. He had taken over for Xion, and Natsumi was next to go. Although Gato was dead, the Konoha team's mission to protect the bridge builder was still active. So Naruto and Xion volunteered to help out.

Naruto heard footsteps behind him, and recognized the person's aura. He didn't react as Natsumi sat down next to him. Natsumi looked at him for a moment before staring at the ocean as well. The two just sat there in silence.

"Your shift doesn't start for another thirty minutes." Natsumi almost jumped when Naruto spoke up.

"I couldn't sleep. I keep thinking about my brother."

"Your brother?" _What's this about?_

"He disappeared seven years ago because he felt like none of us cared about him. You see, the day we were born, our…_father_, Minato Namikaze sealed the Kyuubi's power into me and the soul into my brother. He planned to use my brother as a scapegoat for the people while he and mom trained me to be a weapon for the village. Mom objected, so he sealed her memories of my brother and placed a Genjutsu Seal that would prevent her from noticing him. After all, if she had seen a boy who looked like a miniature version of her husband around the house she would get suspicious and he couldn't kick him out onto the street or he would lose his perfect hero image."

"When I was old enough, I asked Minato about the strange boy living with us and he told me it was a figment of my imagination and to ignore him. So, like any child I listened to him, and by the time I was old enough to start being suspicious, I rarely saw my brother."

"He left on our eighth birthday, the only trace of him being good-bye letters to his few friends. One of them, who was once one of mom's students, was suspicious because he remembered mom being overjoyed when she became pregnant and even more so when she learned she would be having twins. So he came to our house and asked mom about him."

"Even though she couldn't remember him, mom's motherly instincts had been going off since my brother left. When she was questioned about her unknown son, the feeling grew. However, before she had time to think on it, Minato interrupted them. But the seeds of suspicion had been planted in her mind."

"Later on she began trying to figure things out, and discovered the seals and released them. Of course, she wasn't happy when she realized what Minato had done to her. She got a divorce and full custody of me with help of the Fire Daimyo and immediately began to try to find her son. However, the team she was with lost the trail, and they couldn't find it again no matter what they tried. We still keep looking though, and I'd give anything to make things right."

Naruto had listened quietly to her the entire time, putting his arm around her when she started to cry being the only action he made. His mind on the other hand…

_SON OF A BITCH! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD! Wait. Calm down… Remember, a clear mind is key to success. Wait, why would she just unload all of this on someone she barely knows? Unless…If she truly means what she says, then I'd bet my life that Akane is on speaking terms with her, probably befriended her. And I know Akane would have recognized me. And this must is Natsumi's way of trying to make things right without making me panic by outright confronting me and possibly making me leave. I'm impressed._

_At least now he knows the truth, hopefully he will think about forgiving us now. _Natsumi thought as she calmed down. She then noticed her brother's arm around her and blushed. _Why am I blushing!? He's my brother! _Natsumi gently pushed his arm off before getting up and preparing to start her shift.

"So how's Akane doing?"

She froze in surprise at the question.

"Come on, you didn't think that I would think you're dumb enough to tell a complete stranger your life story."

Natsumi slowly turned to face him as her eyes began to water. He was standing up while facing her and had his arms crossed, "Thanks for explaining things. However, I won't forgive you…" Her breath hitched as she began to panic. He suddenly smiled and held his arms out, "Because there's nothing to forgive."

Naruto found himself tackled to the ground by a sobbing blond blur. He chuckled and held her until she calmed down before glancing towards the ground, "You two can come out now."

Anko and Kakashi revealed themselves. Anko was trying to decide whether to glare at him for leaving and hugging him from the joy of seeing him again. Kakashi just eye-smiled, "We noticed Natsumi watching you all evening, so we were curious, and when we sensed her get up and join you we decided to listen in. After hearing enough we just put two and two together. It's good to see you again, Naruto."

Anko finally just huffed, "I would beat the crap out of you for leaving with nothing but a note to say good-bye, but Natsumi's in the road right now.

Naruto chuckled, "You'd have to catch me first."

"You think your fast enough to escape me? You sure as hell couldn't seven years ago. Or do you not remember our training sessions in the Forest of Death?"

"I remember, but seven years worth of dango at the amount you eat is bound to get a kunoichi out of shape."

Kakashi and Natsumi's eyes widened as they moved out of the way. Anko's eyes narrowed, "…Are you calling me fat?"

"No…you did it yourself." With that, Naruto backflipped off the roof just in time to dodge Anko's attack. Even as he ran for his life, he laughed. It was good to be back.

XXXXX Naruto Ruxaton Zero The Forgotten One XXXXX

The group of eight was on the road after a huge good-bye party held by the citizens of Nami no Kuni for the group's actions. Team Anko, Ruxaton, and Xion were further ahead of Team 7 and talking with each other. Of Team 7, Kakashi was reading his smut, Sakura was pestering Sasuke, Sai was drawing as he walked, and Sasuke was glaring at the newcomers, particularly Ruxaton.

Why? Because Ruxaton "stole" his glory. Because Ruxaton was seemingly stronger than the "Almighty" Uchiha. And because he was talking to "his" woman like they were the best of friends. He had been trying to get her to fall for him so she would help rebuild his clan for a few years now, and this guy just shows up and they are closer than he had ever been.

Unfortunately for Sasuke, and fortunately for Ruxaton's group, between Sakura's chatter, the sound of pencil on paper, and Kakashi's perverted giggling, he couldn't hear what they were saying. However, he quickly gained a cruel smirk. _When we get to Konoha, I WILL have your power, your teammate, and my woman._

Ruxaton scowled. Natsumi asked, "What's the matter?"

"I have a feeling that I'm going to tear an emo apart _very_ soon."

XXXXX Naruto Ruxaton Zero The Forgotten One XXXXX

Minato Namikaze was looking at two of his genin teams and their guests after they gave him their report. Sasuke, and by extension Sakura, were glaring at Team Anko, Ruxaton, and Xion. Kakashi was reading Icha Icha and Sai was drawing, like usual. Natsumi was staring at him coldly with her arms crossed while Anko was reclined against the wall. Ruxaton and Xion were next to each other watching him.

He sighed, "Alright, Ruxaton and Xion, you have two options. You can be tested to determine your rank, or you can join as genin to complete Team Anko."

Ruxaton and Xion looked at each other before Ruxaton spoke, "I think we'll start as genin and work are way up."

"Very well. Kakashi and Anko, start filling out those mission reports. The rest of you are dismissed. Natsumi-" Unfortunately, Natsumi had left the second they were dismissed. Minato cursed. _There has to be something I can do to get her back. Think!_

XXXXX Naruto Ruxaton Zero The Forgotten One XXXXX

Team Anko walked down a street when Naruto asked, "So where are we going?"

"Home. Mom bought a small compound after we left Minato. Anko moved in after some asshole burned down her apartment and Mikoto and Itachi, who's on a mission right now, moved in after she had enough of Sasuke's attitude."

"Seriously? They left their only other family member?"

"Mikoto tried to help him, she really did. She put up with everything he did for several years until he decided to try and force me to help him rebuild the Uchiha Clan. After that she declared that her real son died during the Uchiha Massacre and disowned him. Itachi kept trying for a while, but he eventually came to the same conclusion as Mikoto."

Naruto's eyes narrowed at that fact. He mentally placed Sasuke at the #2 spot on his shit list, under Minato.

"So…How are you feeling at being back in Konoha?" Anko asked.

Naruto shrugged, "Happy to see my old friends again, want to kill Minato, Sasuke, and Sakura, fairly neutral about everything else."

"Speaking of old friends, what's your plan to explain things to them?" Anko asked mischievously.

Naruto paled, "Shit."

XXXXX Naruto Ruxaton Zero The Forgotten One XXXXX

A woman with coal-black eyes and with long, black hair with bangs hanging on both sides of her face to roughly frame her cheeks was sitting on a couch trying to read over the sound of pacing. She wore a black shirt and black shorts covered by a short black kimono closed by a dark orange sash that had that had a forehead protector attached on and black sandals.

She finally sighed and looked up at another woman who was pacing, "Enough already Kushina. Natsumi will be fine. She has both Anko and Kakashi with her."

Kushina sighed, "I know, but she's just a genin. And it's her first time outside of Konoha. What if they are attacked? What if she gets poisoned? What if-" Ever since she lost Naruto, Kushina had always been scared of something happening to Natsumi.

"It's a C-rank. The worst that could happen is a small bandit attack. And there is no way she is weak enough to be defeated by a group of bandits, especially with Kakashi and Anko around." (If only she knew.)

Their discussion was interrupted by the sound of a door opening, "Mom! I'm home."

Kushina bolted to the front room and hugged her daughter before holding her at arms length and started to fire off questions, "Did you get attacked? Are you all right? Did you get hurt? What happened?"

Anko chuckled at the scene while Ruxaton and Xion just stared. Natsumi had warned them about Kushina's slight overprotectiveness, but it was still a little surprising. Mikoto arrived quickly and joined Anko in chuckling at Natsumi's frantic escape attempts.

"Mom! Enough! I want to introduce you to my new teammates!"

Kushina finally let go of her daughter, now noticing Anko, Ruxaton, and Xion, "Hello Anko. Now, who are our guests?"

Natsumi smiled, "These are my new teammates. We met them on our mission and they joined Konoha."

"Good for you. Teammates and teamwork are often vital to mission success. I'm Mikoto Uchiha, and the overprotective redhead is Kushina Uzumaki. So, what are your names?" Mikoto asked while ignoring Kushina's indigent "Hey!" over her description.

The girl smiled, "My name is Xion."

The boy was silent for a moment as his thoughts raced. _Should I go ahead and tell them now? Should I wait? Fuck it. Natsumi, Kakashi, and Anko will no doubt pressure me into telling them if I don't now. _"I go by the name Ruxaton Zero. But that wasn't my original name."

Kushina looked at him curiously, something about him drew her, "What do you mean?" Mikoto just tilted her head in confusion as Anko, Xion, and Natsumi realized what he was doing.

Ruxaton sighed, "How do I put this…This isn't the first time we've met. However, I've changed a lot since then which is probably why you don't recognize me." At this point Kushina was barely keeping her curiosity contained and Mikoto began to get suspicious. "Anko, Kakashi, and Natsumi already know. Anyway…I guess all I can say is, 'Hi mom.'"

Kushina and Mikoto froze for a moment as their minds pictured Ruxaton aged back a few years, his hair turning blond, and developing whisker marks. Naruto then found himself tackled by another crying woman as he nervously smiled at Mikoto's glare. _Crap. Natsumi and Anko all over again._

* * *

Naruto will be called Ruxaton when in the presence of/or from the point-of-view of people who don't know his identity.


End file.
